Salt and Oranges
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: She tasted like salt and oranges. HopeOC


**Author's Notes: **_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOPE, I LOVE YOU! *clears throat* Sorry. It's just that Adult!Hope is so fucking sexy, and I'd definitely tap that. ;) Anyway, enjoy this random one-shot, featuring Hope Estheim and Falle Haven, an OC that belongs to Lilth-Vaan. Hope you guys and her like this!_

**Song: **When It Rains, Fences, Renegade, Hello Cold World, Monster, Sunday, Bloody Sunday by Paramore, Perfect Two, All About Him by Auburn

Information:

**Title: **Salt and Oranges

**Rated T**

**Warnings: **mild sexual references, strong language, fluff

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** HopeOC

**Summary:**

_She tasted like salt and oranges. _HopeOC

* * *

Salt and Oranges

Hope Estheim was certainly handsome with his silver white hair, emerald green eyes, and flawless, fair skin that even a woman would envy. Falle Haven was the opposite of this with her cropped short flamboyant orange hair, ebony black eyes, and olive skin that's covered with a few scars. But Hope loved her anyway. Though she couldn't see why he loved her so much, he would take that chance to point a select few.

"I love your voice that sounds like an acoustic guitar, I love your eyes that, despite being pitch black, they show your emotions, I love your body because you only let me touch it, I love your smile because it makes everything seem so right, and I most definitely love your lips because when you kiss me, it's as if fireworks have gone off and there's nothing wrong with this world we live in," he murmured lovingly, caressing her scorching red cheeks.

He smiled, and she stared back with a faint smile. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against his, sending off electricity through both their bodies. But what he loved most about her was that the almost-permanent taste she had: she tasted like salt and oranges. It made him know it was his Falle, his lover. His hand combed through her short hair, his other hand pressed against the small of her back.

Her hands that were small and delicate grasped his upper arms gingerly, and Hope didn't care that Alyssa had just walked in with a group of researchers. All that mattered at the moment was the lips pressed against his. They hustled out, slightly flustered, but Hope chuckled, pulling away. Falle glared at him.

"You could've stopped as soon as the door opened, but you kept pushing on, Hope," Falle scolded him lightly. Hope laughed.

"But I didn't want to," he replied, laughing again," I swear, your kisses might as well be a drug to me. Addicting yet harmful."

"Hey! I am not a drug!"

"I know, I know. You're addicting, but you're obviously not afraid to hurt someone if they do something wrong, me included."

Falle scowled, crossing her arms in an act of defiance. Hope's eyes twinkled with mirth and mischievousness, which Falle caught on immediately, and she stared at him in suspicion.

"I'll see you at home, Hope," Falle sighed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Alright, see you soon, Falle." He replied, chuckling.

* * *

When Falle opened the door to hers and Hope's house, she was rather surprised at the mountain of presents sitting there in the middle of the living room. She stared in shock before narrowing her eyes, creeping inside cautiously.

"SURPRISE!" Falle whirled around to see the screamer, but a blur of bubblegum pink tackled her to the ground, knocking the air out of her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FALLE!"

The whole NORA group including Snow and Serah were there. Serah grinned down at her, and Falle smiled brightly at her.

"You guys remembered!" She laughed, hugging them all," Thanks so much, guys! Hope planned this all, didn't he?"

Serah nodded, chirping," Yup! Though he was pretty upset when he learned he wouldn't be to see your surprised face."

"Oh, he'll be seeing it soon enough," Noel snickered from the background, grinning deviously.

"Oh, hey, Noel!" Falle hugged the younger boy, her arms wrapping around his midsection at their difference in height. Noel smirked at her, his blue eyes glistening. "You're such a cocky bastard."

Noel laughed," It's not my fault the ladies just throw themselves at me!" He joked.

Falle smirked, slapping his arm. Then the door opened, revealing a slightly jealous Hope who stared at Noel. Falle gasped and rushed towards him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then she started to kiss him senseless. The NORA gang including Noel left as fast as they could but be silent a they left, but Noel just walked out calmly and closed the door behind him.


End file.
